


Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time

by fandomsandphan



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brendonurie, Brendonuriexreader, F/M, Fluff, panicatthedisco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandphan/pseuds/fandomsandphan
Summary: Brendon Urie x Reader: Meeting up with an old friend after a concert suddenly pulls you a changing world than what you were used to, with one of your favorite singers  as your best friend, and maybe a little more than that...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi I'm Tori and welcome to my first Brendon Urie x Reader Fanfiction! If you've read some of my other stuff, welcome back! If you're new here and have no idea who I am, welcome anyway. This story will be fairly short, and does need a bit of setting up, but the next chapter will be the actual story don't worry.  
> 
> Also a note: This story paints Sarah in kind of a negative light.  This is not true, I love Sarah so much, so please don't take any offense to that its only for a story.

POV: 

What was I doing driving to airport at two am on a Wednesday, you ask? Hell, I'm not even totally sure.  I was peacefully sleeping until out of nowhere my phone started playing [Fav Panic! Song], which is my ringtone.  Looking at the screen, I saw a name I thought would never ever call. I'm a deep sleeper, so I couldn't answer the phone in time, but he left a message which made me jump out of my bed and rush to help.  Let me explain a little.  My name is Y/N, I'm 27 and I live in Pennsylvania, in a suburban town near Philadelphia.  I just moved there about six months ago from England, but my accent is slowly starting to disappear.  I'm a Youtuber and my name is Y/T/N.  I met Brendon Urie about a year ago, at a convention, and later saw him again at a concert a little while ago. 

Flashback: 

They were introducing a new event at Playlist Live that year, called Swapped.  Normally, at some red carpet events, Youtubers can be seen interviewing the celebrities, so they switched that. A group of five of us were randomly chosen to be interviewed by five singers who agreed to do this.  They were all put in a room and shown one of our videos, and later wrote down their first, second, and third choices to interview.  The staff at Youtube then matched each Youtuber to a singer, and the interviews began.  

I was sitting with Shane Dawson, Liza Koshy, Markiplier, and Sierra Furtado, just waiting to be put into different rooms.  We didn't know which singers were selected, and we were all a bit apprehensive.  Finally were all directed to different places, and when I walked into the room, Brendon Urie, of all people was sitting there.  

"Hey, you're Y/T/N right?" he asked, smiling.  "I'm Brendon." 

"Yeah, but you can call me Y/N," I said quietly.  "And I know who you are, you have amazing music." I told him.  

"Thank you so much," he said.  "I have to ask though, do you have a favorite song of Panic! at the Disco?" 

"I hate it when people ask me that question because I can never choose between [song used for ringtone earlier] and [other favorite song]. " 

"Well I think I like [ringtone song] just a little bit better," he said. "But don't tell my other songs, they get offended." 

We both started laughing at that. "My lips are sealed," I said, still giggling.  

 

~Time Skip through the interview~

I was walking out of the building after the Swapped interview and saw my friends Dan and Phil, (who I lived with until I moved to America.)

"Hey N/N! How was it?" Phil asked, giving me a hug.  "Who was your interviewer?" 

"If I told you guys, you wouldn't believe me," I said, smiling at them, and starting to walk.  

"If you say it was Kanye West I'm going to faint," Dan said, laughing.  

"Nope, it was someone better," I said.  "Do you guys need a hint?" 

They both nodded and I began singing [any panic! song] while walking.  

"Brendon Urie?" Phil asked, shocked. 

I nodded.  "It was so surreal." 

"Not as surreal as your life is about to become," Dan said, looking behind me. 

I turned around to see Brendon Urie walking towards the three of us.  When he caught my eye he waved and walked quickly to catch us.  "Hey Y/N," he said.  "Do you know any good places to eat around here? I'm starving." 

We all shook our heads.  "Us too, and we don't know around here that well," I said.  Florida is a lot different than London." 

"That is very true," Phil agreed.  "Every time I see people driving I think they're on the wrong side of the road." 

Brendon laughed.  "And us Americans think you're driving on the wrong side of the road too." He stuck his hand out to shake. "I'm Brendon." 

"They know," I told him already.  "We all love your music.  That's Dan and Phil," I said, pointing to them." 

We ended up finding a coffee shop that served sandwiches, so we stopped for lunch there. We all became really good friends at the end and Brendon and I exchanged phone numbers.  "If you're ever in America, promise we'll hang out?" 

"Of course Brendon." I promised. 

End of Flashback

I forgot about having his number when I moved to America. I still love Panic! at the Disco and when I found out that they were playing a show in Philadelphia for the Death of a Bachelor Tour, I had to go.  And then I got to hang out with Brendon again by chance.  

Flashback 2: 

The lights came back on, showing that the concert was over.  I slowly got out of my seat and fought the many other people to get back to my car when I realized I was completely lost.  Most of the people who came parked in a different place than I did or took buses or trains, and when I separated from them I realized I had no idea where I was.  I turned back to see if I could retrace my steps but there was still so many people that it was almost useless.  I was wandering around when I saw a man that was talking to two girls.  They left with their heads down and I approached him cautiously. 

"Let me guess: you know Brendon Urie, and want to say hello?" he asked in a gruff tone before I could open my mouth. 

"I do know Brendon personally, yes, but I was just looking for some help because I'm lost and can't find my car," I told him.  

"Forgive me if I don't believe you,"  he said.  "But so many people try to say that they know him so they could get in and meet him." 

I nodded.  "Well if you could just direct me to where parking lot C is if you know, I'll be on my way," I said.  

He pulled out a map of the venue and we both were studying it when I heard another voice.  "Zack? You there?" 

We both looked up too see Brendon Urie standing there, and when he noticed me he smiled and gave me a hug.  "Y/N! I haven't seen you in ages! How are you?"  

"I would be better right now but I seem to be lost because I have no idea where I am and where my car is, and I wanted to get out quickly to avoid the traffic but I guess that's not going to happen now," I said.  

"Don't worry about that!" he said, smiling.  "Why don't you come back to my lounge, you can wait until all the traffic clears out there?" he asked me.  

"I don't know," I told him.  "Only if it's not too much trouble." 

He nodded, grabbing my hand and started to walk away from Zack, who gave Brendon a nod.  "Of course it's no trouble! Plus I wanted to talk to you, I haven't seen you in like a year."

We hung out in his dressing room for a little while, talking and laughing just like when we were at Playlist. I got to meet Dallon (bass), Kenny (guitar), and Dan (drums) too, who were all very nice.  After the traffic cleared out, about an hour later, we found my car and I headed home, with a new promise.  

"You have to come to California and visit," Brendon said.  "And I'm not taking no for an answer." 

"Alright fine," I laughed. "I promise." 

End of Flashback 2

A/N: Wow that was long.  Sorry about


	2. New Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just wanted to remind you that some things regarding Sarah are necessary for this story to work and anything bad said about her is simply for story line purposes. 
> 
> Also we're going to pretend that the show the reader goes to was the last show of the tour (I know it wasn't but just bear with me) because it will make the story more interesting.  Thank you!
> 
> ~Tori 

Your POV: 

You're probably just as confused as I am right now, so I guess I'll start at the beginning.  A little while ago I went to the Panic! at the Disco concert and hung out with Brendon Urie, and my life has been pretty normal since then.  So why now, at one am on a Wednesday morning, was Brendon Urie calling me? I get that he's three hours behind me in California, but still that makes it eleven pm over by him, so why would he be calling me?  I didn't make it to the phone in time, but I waited a little before going to bed in order to see if he would leave a message, it probably was just a wrong number call or butt dial.  I was just turning over to go back to sleep when I got the notification that he had left a voicemail. Curious about why he called, I listened to it. 

"Hi Y/N it's Brendon, um you're probably sleeping right now, but if you could give me a call when you wake up, I really need  favor from you and its kinda urgent, so call me as soon as you hear this.  Thank you," the message said.  

Now I was both confused and intrigued, so I called him back.  "Hello?" he answered.  

"You just called me and said it was really urgent, sorry I didn't pick up the phone in time," I told him.  

"You live around Philadelphia right?" he asked, seeming a little worried.  

"Yeah, I live about 15 minutes out of town," I responded, still a little confused.  

"I really hate to ask you to do this, but I'm at Philadelphia International Airport, and you're the only person I know around here and I was wondering if you could come get me and drive me to a hotel for the night," he said sadly.  

He sounded so defeated, I immediately decided to go help.  "Alright Brendon, I'll come get you.  But you have to explain to me what is going on because I am very confused." 

"Deal," he said, sounding a little happier.  "I'll explain when you get here." 

"I will see you in like a half hour to forty minutes, okay Brendon? I have to get ready and the airport isn't that close to where I live." 

"Alright," he said. "Thank you so much for this Y/N." 

~

I stopped at a Starbucks on the way an got both of us hot chocolates and when I saw Brendon, I waved him over and he got in my car.  "Thank you so much for this Y/N," he said.  "You have no idea the day I just had." 

"Well buckle up and spill because I was promised an explanation," I told him, handing him the Starbucks cup.  "Also I got you a hot chocolate because on the phone you seemed like you needed some sugar." 

Once we were out of the crazy traffic that every airport seems to have at all times of the day, he started to explain.  "So recently I've been away a lot with touring and everything, and after this tour ends I'll be doing something else, and Sarah and I have been drifting away from each other and have spoken about a divorce.  It was a mutual decision for both of us because it was just easier than having to worry about each other and we would get into arguments about it.  After the Philadelphia show, which was the last of the tour, I went home a little earlier than planned because I got picked to go up a flight at the airport." 

I sighed sadly.  I think I knew where this story was going. 

"I was still really early, so I went out for dinner because I was starving.  When I arrived home, she was there with another man, in our living room, kissing.  They didn't notice me, so I quickly headed upstairs, packed some clothes and stuff, left a bitter note to her on my dresser, and called Dallon to drive me to the airport, because he had gotten on the same flight I was on and was home.  Luckily I didn't put my luggage away because otherwise they might have heard me. The flight here was the next flight leaving, so I quickly booked a ticket and got on.  I made such a rash decision in taking this flight, I didn't know who I could call until I actually got here," he said sadly.  "And now we're here." 

"Oh my god Brendon I'm so sorry," I told him. 

"Thanks Y/N.  I felt really sad about it at first, but after talking about it I feel a little better," he said.  "I think it would have hurt a lot more if we weren't already considering divorce, but I still feel terrible." 

"I can't imagine how it feels Brendon, I'm so sorry," I said, trying to console him.  

I turned into the driveway of my house, and parked the car.   Brendon looked at me, confused.  "I thought you were taking me to a hotel?" he asked. 

"There is no way I am letting you stay in a hotel Brendon.  I have extra bedrooms, you can stay as long as you need," I said, getting out of the car.  

We walked in and I showed Brendon to one of the guest bedrooms and around the house.  My house has three bedrooms, and since I only moved in 6 months ago, I haven't done anything with them yet. 

I was just getting a glass of water from the kitchen and was heading off to bed again when I saw Brendon coming down the hallway.  After I put my water down in my room he gave me a huge hug and thanked me for everything I did before going to bed himself.  

I was in the next room over, and before I fell asleep, I thought I heard quiet cries, which made me sad as well.  But then I had an idea.  

"Get your tears out now, Brendon Urie, because tomorrow we're gonna get over this tramp," I said out loud to no one in particular, before finally falling asleep after an eventful few hours.


	3. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: minor swearing (it's literally one word)

Your POV:

The next morning I woke up at about 10 am and got up to see if Brendon was already awake. His door wasn't totally closed, so it opened a little when I tapped slightly on it. He was still sleeping, with the covers half on him, and a peaceful smile on his face. I quickly and quietly shut the door so I wouldn't wake him and decided to make pancakes for breakfast. I gathered all the ingredients and began to make everything. I was almost done cooking when I heard Brendon's door open from upstairs and he soon wandered down into the kitchen. 

"Good morning Y/N" he said, yawning and running his hand through his hair. 

"Good morning Brendon," I said cheerfully, putting some pancakes on a plate and handing them to him. "I made pancakes for breakfast." 

"You didn't have to do this," he said. "I already can't thank you enough for the fact that you let me stay here last night." 

"Nonsense," getting my own plate of pancakes after I finished cooking everything. "You were a wreck last night, I couldn't let you go to a hotel." 

We sat down at the table in the dining room and started eating. "Well I'll be out of your hair today," he said. "I'll get my stuff and head over to an inn or hotel right after breakfast, I don't want to be a burden." 

I almost dropped my fork and stared at him. "There is no way you are staying anywhere that isn't here, I cannot let you do that. I had a fun day planned today," I told him. 

"But I feel bad," he said, frowning a bit. 

"Too bad for you," I said. Besides, I promised I would come and stay with you if I was ever in California, it's just flip flopped." 

He eventually agreed, but on the condition that he did the dishes, which I gladly let him take over while I headed upstairs to get ready. I decided to wear skinny jeans with a plain black T-shirt and converse. I brushed through my hair quickly and [put on some light makeup/finished up whatever else I needed]. I quickly looked at myself in the mirror to make sure I looked presentable, and then walked over to Brendon's room to see if he was done yet. 

I found him lying on the bed and scrolling through his phone, all ready to go. "Alright Brendon," I said. "Let's go!" 

As we were heading out to the car, he asked me "Where are we even going?" 

I laughed. "To a magical place that has everything we're going to need for my perfect plan." 

He nodded, probably just thinking I'm crazy, but he got in the car and let me drive, so I just he was willing to do anything to get his mind off Sarah. I pulled up to the ShopRite near my house and found a parking spot. (It's a grocery store if there aren't any where you live and you didn't know. It's a big chain up in the northern east coast of the US. But there are many in Philadelphia I researched it.) Getting out of the car, Brendon had a puzzled look on his face. "You're taking me to do errands?" 

"No silly," I said. "You'll see." 

I led him into the store and stopped right in the middle of the bakery. "Normally, my friends would call it "Ice Cream Therapy" but I take it up a level. Step One to getting over her: Sugar High. Pick two items and then we move on to the next place," I said. 

He smiled at me. "And where exactly is the next place?" he asked. 

"Well then we go into the cookie aisle, the ice cream aisle, and then it's time for step two, which is comfort foods" I said, wandering around to look at all the delicious cakes and stuff. 

"Wow you take this seriously," he said. 

"I had a friend who had a habit of picking guys who seemed really nice in the beginning, but turned out to be huge assholes, so my friends and I learned the best ways to get over nasty breakups," I told him. 

We finally ended up picking a set of [chocolate/vanilla] cupcakes with mountains of [chocolate/vanilla/fav color] frosting Brendon picked out a chocolate cream pie and putting it in the cart. Then we moved on to the cookie aisle, where Brendon picked out two packages of cookies and placed them in the cart next to the baked goods. 

We finally got to the ice cream aisle, where we each picked out a gallon sized carton of our favorite flavors. "Step One complete," I said. "Now on to comfort foods." 

I dragged him one aisle over, where they kept the frozen appetizers, and he picked out mozzarella sticks and french fries that we could put in the oven. 

After we checked out and brought everything home, it was about 2:00. "I'm going to order a pizza and we'll marathon TV shows, but that's step four. Go change into something you can run around in, and meet me back down here," I told him. 

~Time Skip~ 

We arrived at a park that nobody ever uses that's about five minutes away from my house. I opened up the trunk and handed Brendon some supplies and told him to wait for me by the baseball field. 

"Step Three," I said. "Anger Release." 

He looked at me, confused. "Why exactly do I have safety goggles?" 

I reached into the bag by my feet and pulled out some cheap plates that I had stowed away in a closet, for moments like this. "Instead of doing something you actually regret, I buy cheap plates that I would give to my friend so she could smash them to get her anger out. If you get all the pent up anger out now, you won't do anything out of anger that could damage your life or reputation. " 

I placed a tarp down with the plates all arranged on it, handed Brendon my old metal softball bat, which I keep in my house just in case there's a break in (I'm paranoid okay?), placed my safety goggles on and stepped back to put on some angry music. I put on My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light 'em Up) by Fall Out Boy, an Brendon began to swing the bat at the plates. 

After we cleaned everything up and headed home, Brendon turned to me. "Thank you so much for this Y/N. I feel a million times better." 

"Don't thank me yet," I laughed. "We still have step four!" 

Later that night, we gorged ourselves on what we had bought at the supermarket (Brendon eating [more/less] than me), we settled down to watch some TV. About an hour into the movie we chose, I looked over to see him sleeping peacefully on the couch, a smile on his face. I quietly laid a blanket over him, turned off all the lights, and headed up to bed.


	4. Ready to Go (Get Me Out of My Mind)

Your POV: (Time Skip of about a week)

One morning, I woke up to hear Brendon on the phone in the next room, yelling a little and stomping around. After about five minutes, it went quiet and I slowly ventured to his room. I knocked on the door gently and waited. After a muffled "Come in," I pushed the door open to reveal Brendon laying face down on the bed. 

"Are you okay?" I asked softly. "I heard the stomping." 

He rolled over and grimaced at me. "I'm sorry if I woke you with that Y/N. It was a call from my label, they want to figure out what the hell is going on."

"Do you even know what's going on?" I asked. 

"Honestly I have no clue what is going on ever," he said. "And that's not even the worst of it, they want me to go back to California to 'fix things' with Sarah." 

"Wow," I said simply.

"I know for a fact that if I go back there she will either convince me to stay, or I'll end up in jail for murder and I honestly don't know which is worse," he said. 

"Well you're probably going to have to face her one day or another," I said, sitting down on the bed. "And your label said to 'fix things' so maybe if you guys finalize the divorce you said you were considering, it will work out better than being together and being miserable." 

He was silent for a little while. "You're right. But I just don't know if I can face her after everything," he said sadly. 

"If it's any consolation at all, based on the way you smashed those plates and ate almost a whole gallon of ice cream, I think you're as ready as you will ever be," I said, laughing a little at the memory. 

"Thanks Y/N," he said, sitting up. "I'll figure something out with my label and I will soon be out of your hair forever." 

I frowned. "Don't worry about getting out of my hair, you have been no trouble at all," I said. "It's nice to have someone else in the house, and plus the longer you stay, the longer I have someone to kill all the bugs for me." 

That wasn't entirely true. Throughout the time he had been here, Brendon and I were becoming even closer friends, and I think I was starting to have feelings for him and I didn't know what to do about them.

He laughed, but then saw I was dead serious. "But I feel bad Y/N, I just showed up at like one am one day and you've been so nice to me." 

"You may feel bad, but not as bad as I feel when I'm throwing a book at the ceiling for the fifth time to kill a spider whilst singing Ready to Go at the top of my lungs," I said. "You might be stuck here forever." 

We both laughed. "So is that the only reason that you keep me around?" he asked. "So that you have an insect hit man?" 

"Pretty much."

After lunch, I was editing some old video footage when Brendon knocked on my door. "Hey Y/N, what's up?" 

I swiveled my chair around to face him. "Not much, just editing some stuff," I said. "Why?" 

"Well I called my label back and they want me to go to California next week to figure everything out with everyone. And I don't think I can face everything yet, but they insisted we get this done soon, so I may have bribed an extra plane ticket and a hotel room out of them, so will you go with me?" he asked, doing puppy dog eyes. 

"Yeah of course I'll go with you," I said. "I've only been to California a couple times, and they were for official YouTube business only so I would love to go!" 

"Really? Thank you so so so much Y/N, you honestly have no clue how much this is going to help!" he said excitedly. "You don't even have to go everywhere with me, you can go to the beach or go shopping, I just need someone for moral support when I first go and talk to Sarah." 

"Of course Brendon," I said. "I won't let you go in this alone." 

"And don't worry about her, we're not staying at the house because she could kill me in my sleep, so the label is giving us a hotel room nearby," he said. "I also may have gotten them to throw in a separate hotel room for you, but if not, we may have to stay in the same room." 

Hopefully they don't give me my own room, my brain said to me. I told myself to shut up before shooing Brendon out so I can finish my editing. 

"Oh yeah by the way, we leave in three days!" Brendon yelled from the next room. 

Guess I better start packing then.


	5. LA Devotee

Your POV: 

After we finally touched down in the airport, I was so ready to get off that plane. Brendon had slept through most of the flight, but I just couldn't fall asleep no matter how much I tried. I resorted to listening to music on my phone and staring out the tiny window at the fast flying countrysides and cities below me. I'm a little bit glad that Brendon didn't wake up during the flight though, I may or may not have been listening to some of his songs on repeat. 

After fighting everyone else at the baggage claim and finally stopping to sit down and get something to eat at a restaurant, I turned to Brendon. "So how are we getting to the hotel?" I asked him. "Is your label sending a car?" 

"I tried to get a car to and from the airports, but they wouldn't indulge me that much. I talked to Dallon and he said that he would come get us but I was supposed to call him when we landed-crap I forgot!" he exclaimed, pulling out his phone an quickly calling Dallon. (We're going to pretend that Dallon lives over by Brendon for this story) 

I heard Dallon's initial "Hello?" but after that only heard Brendon's end of the conversation. 

"Yeah the plane landed a little while ago." 

"Well duh we wanted you to come get us why else would I be calling you?" 

"I hate you." 

"No we still need you to come get us, stop being stupid!" 

"Well you can decide that for yourself after you pick us up from the airport!" 

"No I still hate you. Bye." 

Once he hung up the phone, I looked at him. "Is he coming to pick us up?" 

He nodded. "Yeah he was just being annoying about it don't worry. He's not always that annoying either, I just did the same thing to him when we were first leaving for this tour and had to pick him up with the tour bus so he decided to get me back." 

About a half hour later, we were standing out in the front of the airport and a dark blue minivan pulls up. I didn't think anything of it until the window was rolled down to reveal our ride to the hotel, Dallon Weekes himself. "All Aboard!" 

Brendon just stared at him. "You came to pick me up in that? Dude there's two of us, you could have taken your sports car you didn't need to break out the mom vehicle," he said, laughing. 

"Well I figured it would be a funny line for the papers, 'Brendon Urie of Panic! at the Disco spotted getting in the back of a minivan!' there goes your "cool guy" reputation," Dallon said, laughing at us. 

I thought about what he said and quickly shouted, "I call shotgun!" 

We finally arrived at the hotel waved goodbye to Dallon, who drove off. "I can't believe the man who gropes you all the time on stage has turned into a soccer dad," I said, laughing. 

"I couldn't believe it at first either, but he makes enough terrible dad jokes when we're on tour it wasn't that hard to believe anymore," Brendon said, shaking his head. 

Instead of two separate rooms, the label had gotten Brendon and I a suite, which was awesome. We unlocked the door and stepped in to reveal a living area with a giant TV and the comfiest looking couches ever, a small kitchenette and a hallway, which I assumed led to the bedrooms and bathrooms. Brendon went to make a pot of coffee in the kitchen and I decided to check out the bedrooms. Or should I say, bedroom. The door was closed, but it was the last room in the suite, so it had to be the bedroom or we were sleeping on the couches. 

"Brendon!" I called from down the hallway. "There's only one bedroom!" 

 

"What?" he said, walking down the hallway to where I was. "I didn't ask for a suite, I only asked for two separate rooms, an my label can't even figure it out," he said, a little bit annoyed. 

I opened the door to reveal a large room with two beds, a small TV on a dresser, and a balcony overlooking the city and let out a breath. "It's okay Brendon there are two beds," I said. "Which was a good thing for you because otherwise you would be sleeping on the couch!" I joked.


End file.
